Morceaux de vie
by hpch79
Summary: La vie des Liars a bien changé depuis que A.D est retenue par Mona. Des petits passages de leurs vies qui marquent leur avancée. Une vie de paix et de bonheur...


PETITS MORCEAUX DE VIE

Quatre mois ont passés depuis le retour de lune de miel de Ezra et Aria. Le couple avait décidé d'aller dans une agence d'adoption dès leur retour mais Aria n'osait pas s'avouer que cela lui faisait un peu peur. Et si il ne m'aimait pas ? Et si ça se passait mal ?... Tant de questions qui la hantaient et lui faisaient repousser le jour où elle devrait s'y rendre. Ezra, lui, ne posait pas trop de questions à sa femme.

Néanmoins depuis quelques jours, alors que tout devrait aller pour le mieux ( Ezra et Aria venaient d'emmenager dans leur nouvelle maison à Rosewood qu'ils venaient de rénover entièrement), Aria ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle avait quelques vertiges et était très fatiguée.

Un matin, Ezra était dejà parti travailler elle appela Spencer :

 **-** Allo, Spencer ? Commença Aria, Je ne sais pas si tu commences tard ce matin, mais si c'est le cas est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir s'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle.

-Coucou Aria ! Répondit Spencer, je commence à midi aujourd'hui donc oui c'est d'accord, on se rejoint au Brew ?

-Ok super, merci Spence

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises en face d'une tasse de café

-Comment ça va Aria ? Tu paraissais inquiète tout à l'heure au téléphone.

-Oh euh ça va, enfin pas tellement en fait, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien en ce moment, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler.

-Ah bon ? Répondit Spencer inquiète, Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Et bien, j'ai beaucoup de vertiges ces derniers jours et je suis vraiment très fatiguée. J'ai aussi mal à la tête, tu vas me dire que je me plains beaucoup mais je n'ose pas en parler à Ezra.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ? Il t'aiderait sûrement Aria, en plus tes symptômes semblent sérieux.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'embêter, tu sais je ne peux déjà pas avoir d'enfants, alors j'ai un peu peur qu'il en ait marre...

-Aria ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Ezra comprendrait, c'est obligé.

-Ok, j'essaierais Spence, merci. Bon parle moi de toi, comment ça va avec Toby ?

-Ca va très bien, répondit Spencer, on est reparti sur des bases bien plus solides et maintenant qu'on habite dans la nouvelle maison, tout va pour le mieux.

-C'est super ça ! Se réjouit Aria et au moment où elle allait rajouter quelque chose, elle se réfugia dans les toilettes du café pour vomir.

-Aria ! Comment te sens-tu ?

En sortant des toilettes, l'air encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'elle y est rentrée et décoiffée Aria répondit :

-Ca va aller, je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre, en tout cas merci de tes conseils Spence, ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler

-Attends Aria, je voudrais te poser une question mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas mal le prendre ? Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais être euhh disons enceinte ?

-Spencer, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, les résultats sont formels... Et non ne t'inquiète pas pour ta question. Bon il est temps que je file, je bosse cette aprem... bisous, embrasse Toby de ma part.

-C'est sur ces derniers mots que Aria prit sa veste et son sac et sortit du Brew, qui avait un temps appartenu à Ezra.

En rentrant du travail, Ezra trouva sa femme encore plus mal en point que le matin. En effet, il la retrouva allongée sur le canapé noir, un plaid sur ses genoux et les yeux fermés, il se rendit alors dans la cuisine pour lui faire chauffer un thé. Ils mangèrent quelques instants plus tard et allèrent se coucher. C'est inquiet qu'il regarda sa femme s'endormir.

Après quelques heures où Aria n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, elle repensa aux paroles de Spencer '' Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais être enceinte ? '' Bien qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de chasser cette idée à l'aide de '' les résultats ne mentent pas '' et '' si tu commences à y croire tu vas être déçue '' ça ne marchait pas. Il faut dire que ses symptômes y ressemblaient étrangement elle pensa même que ça faisait quelque temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles même si, pensa-t-elle au fond d'elle, elles avaient toujours été très irrégulières. Alors elle prit sa décision et se leva, hésitante, pour se diriger dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Elle savait qu'il lui restait un vieux test de grossesse non utilisé. Elle le fit et attendit quelques minutes pour le résultat... Elle n'osait pas regarder, elle avait très peur et en même temps, elle était presque sûre qu'il allait être négatif, comme les nombreux autres précédemment.

Subitement, elle se dit que, de toute façon elle n'avait rien à perdre et elle regarda le test. Il était positif !

Aria n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, littéralement. Elle se dit immédiatement qu'il devait y avoir une erreur et ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Ezra pour ça, ils seraient encore tous les deux déçus et préféra donc vérifier.

...Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit

Le lendemain matin elle alla racheter un test de grossesse qui s'est lui aussi avéré positif. Elle commença à paniquer ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Les examens qu'on lui avaient fait passés ne pouvaient pas être faux, elle en avait fait tellement...Elle appela son médecin en urgence qui accepta de lui mettre un rendez-vous entre deux consultations.

Aria était stressée et dans la salle d'attente son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

-Aria fitz ! Appela le docteur

-C'est moi, j'arrive répondit-elle

-Bonjour Aria, alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Vous paraissiez paniquée quand je vous ai eu au téléphone ce matin, lui dit-elle après qu'ils se soient installés.

-Et bien, oui, euh en fait, commença Aria quelque peu déboussolée, j'ai fait deux tests de grossesse qui se sont avérés être positifs mais je n'y crois pas vraiment puisque les examens que vous m'aviez fait faire m'ont clairement appris que je ne pourrai pas avoir d'enfants.

-En effet, c'est bizarre, je vais vérifier cela maintenant, enlevez votre tee-shirt si vous voulez bien, et allongez vous sur la table.

Le médecin était grand, barbu et approchait sûrement de la cinquantaine comme en témoignait ses cheveux gris. Il était impressionnant mais Aria le connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle était donc sûre de son diagnostic. Après lui avoir mesuré sa tension, il lui fit une échographie pour être sûr et de sa voix grave, il la regarda et lui dit cinq mots dont elle se souviendra longtemps : « Félicitations Aria vous êtes enceinte »

Sous le choc, elle resta allongée, quand elle s'en rendit compte elle descendit de la table et parvint a dire :

-Mais, comment est-ce possible ?

-Et bien, à vrai dire je n'en sais rien, Aria, il va falloir refaire des tests pour répondre à cette question mais il n'y a aucun doute quant à votre état, vous êtes bel et bien enceinte, et ce depuis environ un mois.

-D'accord, alors merci Docteur, dit-elle en saluant sa main.

Elle sortit du cabinet, toujours choquée de la nouvelle du médecin, puis instinctivement posa sa main sur son ventre. Une larme roula alors le long de sa joue pour s'écraser sur sa veste, elle resta un moment dans cette position, seule dans la rue, mais le monde n'existait plus autour d'elle. Elle était heureuse.

Elle monta dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle, avant d'aller travailler lorsqu'elle trouva la réponse à sa question. A.D avait sûrement trafiqué ses résultats au moment où elle était encore en liberté, cela expliquait le fait que ses résultats avaient étonnés tout le monde, même son médecin. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce bébé arrivait tard. Mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait, il était là dans son ventre et si tout se passait comme prévu Ezra et Elle auront un bébé dans leur bras dans un peu moins de neuf mois.

En rentrant chez elle, le sourire toujours collé sur son visage, elle se dit qu'elle devait trouver une jolie manière de l'annoncer à Ezra. Elle y réfléchit alors toute la journée, très peu concentrée sur son travail et impatiente de rentrer chez elle. Elle décida alors de l'annoncer de manière spontanée. Elle le lui dirait ce soir, au moment d'aller se coucher. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il soit stupéfait de cette grande nouvelle. Il voulait tellement un enfant, alors apprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de passer par une agence d'adoption cette fois-ci allait sûrement le remplir de joie, pensa Aria, et puis surtout avoir leur enfant, conçu dans l'amour. Elle avait vraiment très hâte de le lui annoncer.

La soirée passa très lentement, beaucoup trop au goût d'Aria qui se retenait avec difficulté de tout lui déballer. Il rentra du lycée où il était chef du département de littérature vers 17 heures et il commença alors à corriger quelques copies. Aria, elle tentait de finir le travail qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire aujourd'hui, trop préoccupée... Mais en vain. Après le dîner, Aria en profita pour proposer une soirée film, cela lui éviterai de trop parler, au risque de gaffer.

Ils regardèrent alors un vieux film en noir et blanc, blottis l'un contre l'autre comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils partirent alors se coucher après s'etre lavés.

Assis dans le lit, Aria prit une grande inspiration et dit à son mari :

-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer Mr Fitz..

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc Mme Fitz

Plus sérieusement Aria pris la main d'Ezra en le regardant droit dans les yeux et la posa sur son ventre affichant un grand sourire.

Le regard d'Aria ainsi que son large sourire lui firent comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Aria ! tu... tu es … enceinte ? Tu es vraiment enceinte ? Demanda-t-il tout ému.

-Et oui ! je suis enceinte Ezra. On va avoir un bébé !

-Mais...Mais je croyais que … Oh et puis on s'en fiche. Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui j'en suis sûre Ezra.

Ces derniers mots poussèrent Ezra à lâcher des larmes qu'il contenait depuis le début de l'annonce d'Aria. « Je vais être papa » répétait-il sans cesse. Il prit Aria dans ses bras et lui dit « merci » Il l'embrassa alors de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Après qu'Aria ait expliqué les détails à Ezra et sa théorie sur la falsification des résultats par A.D, il lui répondit qu'il trouvait cela cohérent mais ils se mirent rapidement d'accord sur le fait que si les examens de grossesse ne montraient aucun signe étrange, alors ils ne prendraient pas les moyens de savoir si et comment A.D avait agi. Ils se mirent également d'accord qu'il ne fallait pas l'annoncer tout de suite à leur famille et amis, puisque c'était un peu tôt. Aria le prévint quand même que ça allait être très difficile pour elle de ne pas le dire à ses amies.

Environ trois heures après la grande nouvelle, Aria et Ezra prirent la sage décision de dormir même si ils savaient pertinemment au fond d'eux, qu'ils ne dormiraient pas cette nuit-là. Aria se blottit donc dans les bras de son mari, leurs deux mains sur le ventre de la future maman.


End file.
